Yadori
Yadori is man who works in a home catering service who, one day, was infected with a frenzied froglet and became a half-fractured human after being overwhelmed by his envy and, unconsciously, consumed and became of of his customers. Appearance Yadori is a man of slightly below average height with slightly spiked hair and a face lacking distinction. his work attire consists of a white button-up shirt, black trousers and a bike helmet, in his casual attire he wears a hoodie and jeans. His physical appearance can change however, due to his power. When transforming into his fractured human form, Yadori gains suction cups on his skin with veins going across to each one, looking like octopus skin, and has red tentacles protruding out of various parts of his body. Personality Yadori is a man who sees humanity as having two types of people, those who see themselves as protagonists of their story and those who don't, the mob, he see's himself as being in the latter. Even in his fifth year of elementary, he saw his face as non-distinctive and was even disgusted by his abilities, which had no individuality to them, in his third year of high school. Despite this, he knows that he can't always live life doing the things he wants, including getting a cute girlfriend, so he works hard at life anyway. In his free time however, he still get's a chance to play a game about a murdering octopus, which may very well be the only part of life he enjoys. Because of this life and despite his philosophy, he still envies for a better life, even hating his own hands, body and brain, becoming the person he least wanted to be. One day however, after unknowingly being infected with a frenzied froglet, while talking to one of his regular customers, named Ari, Yadori becomes so envious of her life that his his transformation activates, causing an octopus mouth and tentacles to form and consume the girl on the spot, blacking out while mumbling the words "that's nice". Once he awakens in the body of the girl he just ate. While feeling regret for the fact that he literally stole the life Ari, he came to the conclusion that she was already dead, so he might as well take on her role and finally no longer be part of the mob. Due to his memory copying abilities, Yadori has almost become his victim entirely, even going so far as to wear her underwear and make up, despite originally objecting to this. When having to act his role, he came to the conclusion that girl talk was boring, but also saying that guy talk was much of the same as well. While concluding this, he also found out that, in his own words, "The brain tissues of the creatures known as females are dominated by the idea of being 'cute'.". While having dinner with his roommate Asei, after being called cute by him, Yadori even starts feeling the effects of being called cute as a girl. This disgusts him, as he starts coming to the conclusion that even his brain has started mimicking his victim's, now becoming a female's brain instead of a male's. Despite this, he proceeds to go on a mission to get the rest of her male roommates to call him cute, this results in him being asked out by his other roommate Junpei. Powers and Abilities Mimic Due to the frenzied froglet infecting him, Yadori is able to sprout octopus tentacles to consume and shape shift into the person he just ate, completely mimicking their appearance, voice and even their memories, if he concentrates hard enough. Yadori's usage of tentacles may be due to his enjoyment of a game he owns about a man eating octopus. Trivia * Yadori's power may be inspired by the mimic octopus, which can use it's tentacle to look like a number of different aquatic creatures. Category:Fractured Human Category:Characters